Corellon Larethian
The Sad Tale of Corellon Larethian In the Beginning of the Time of Mortals the Creator Gods began dividing lands and picking where their chosen people would be placed. Corellon Larethian became the leader of a group of Gods, each renowned for beauty, called the Seldarine. Of the Seldarine Corellon chose the most fair, Araushnee, and claimed her as his wife. She was displeased at his claiming her and resented the idea that anyone could ‘own’ her. Regardless they joined hands and began filling the cosmos with the organisms and beings that pleased them greatest. Over time Araushnee began to conspire against Corellon, she carried on a hidden affair with Fenmarel Mestarine the God of Secrets and the two came up with a plan to depose Corellon. Gruumsh, the future creator of the orcs, had been in a deep slumber but he had been woken by Fenmarel and told of the claiming of parts of the multiverse that he had not been invited to. This enraged Gruumsh (which was not hard to do since he was prone to anger) and he took his spear in hand and began destroying forests, creating deserts, canyons, rivers, and winding savannahs where they once stood. If he could not be allowed to claim a territory for his people he would create one. He began building fortresses and castles for the future inhabitants of his lands when Corellon confronted him and demanded to know exactly what was going on. Gruumsh seemed to hear what Corellon had to say, vowing he would take no more land. Fenmarel and Araushnee came up with a second plot. This time Araushnee came to Gruumsh and stayed with him. Despite her going of her own free will, and Gruumsh assuming she was just a beautiful house-guest Fenmarel told Corellon that she had been kidnapped. This plot was discovered by Sehanine Moonbow, another of the Seldarine. By the time Sehanine could warn Corellon it was already too late. A second time he had confronted Gruumsh and this time the encounter grew violent. Corellon lashed out in a rage and plucked Gruumsh’s eye from his head, and Gruumsh ran him through with his spear killing the God. Sehanine took Corellon in her hands and her tears healed his wounds and restarted his heart, which was later devastated when he learned the truth about his wife. The mingled blood of Gruumsh and Corellon created the orcs and the goblinoid races, while the pure tears of Sehanine mixed with Corellon’s blood to create the eladrin and the elves. When Araushnee was exiled she attempted to betray all of the Seldarine, an action that greatly disturbed Fenmarel who had been truly in love with her. He apologized to Corellon and swore fealty to him, putting himself into isolation for the rest of time. Araushnee took upon herself the new name of Lolth and her true form was revealed to all of her former allies. Where once she had been beautiful now a horrific beast stood in her place. She usurped Fenmarel’s sphere of secrets and used that magic which Corellon had forbidden: Shadowcraft. She took a handful of elves and moved them into cities engulfed in darkness, then she took rule over a portion of the Abyss, later to gain enough strength to create her own plane of the Demonweb Pits. Her followers formed a distorted pantheon called the Dark Seldarine. In light of this betrayal, Corellon desires, above everything else, to protect and preserve the elven race and the lengths he will go to do so lost him the support of many other members of the Seldarine over time. Corellon sits in the Sun Court, a lonely and contemplative god, seeking to reclaim all that he has lost, blaming his fair lost Araushnee for the destruction of his court and splintering of the Seldarine. The Dogma of Corellon Larethian Cultivate beauty in all that you do, whether you’re casting a spell, composing a saga, strumming a lute, or practicing the arts of war. Seek out lost magic items, forgotten rituals, and ancient works of art. Corellon might have inspired them in the world’s first days. Thwart the followers of Lolth at every opportunity. Category:Gods Category:Elven Pantheon Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arcana Domain Category:Nature Domain Category:War Domain